1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing by means of parallel processing technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, there has been developed technology for carrying out parallel processing, when converting image data represented in terms of tone values of ink colors of pixels into image data represented in terms of the dot on-off state of the ink color of each pixel. For example, JP2000-293674A discloses technology for executing, according to process content, a rasterizing (sorting) process and a halftone process, as separate threads.
However, the technology cited above gives no consideration to variability in processing load among threads, i.e. among processing modules.
With the foregoing in view, it is a object of present invention to provide technology whereby variability in processing load among processing modules can be minimized when out image processing by means of parallel processing, so that processes are executed efficiently.
The present invention is related to Japanese patent applications No. 2004-056334, filed Mar. 1, 2004 and No. 2004-066983, filed Mar. 10, 2004; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.